powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Protrusion
The highly offensive power and to generate firearms and/or projectile weapons from one's arms. A partial subset of Weapon Manipulation. Also Called *Arm Cannon *Arm Blaster *Arm Gun Capability Users can transform their arm into a strong gun like weapon with massive fire power. One can actually control ''the movments of their gun-like weapons when fired from both hands at high speeds and displaying a huge amout of destructive power. The possessor of this ability can make his or her numerous equipped arsenal change direction, curve, bend, twist, travel and fly longer distances, lock onto targets and automatically follow targets with perfect percision and accuracy. Applications *Can use any form of ammunition. *Can use any form of projectile weaponry. Associations *May stem from Weapon Manipulation *May use Laser Emission as ammo. *May be able to use Elemental Manipulation as ammunition. *May also stem from Bionic Physiology. *May be accompanied by Enhanced Marksmanship and/or Rocket Fists. *May derive from Shapeshifting and/or Organic Constructs. *May have an Infinite Supply of ammunition. Limitations *Need to reload up to hundreds and thousands of reloaded ammo. *Gun may get jammed Known Users * Sechs (First appearance, ''Battle Angel Alita: Last Order) * Barret Wallace (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) * T-X (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) * RizeGreymon (Digimon Data Squad) * Ultimate Humungousaur (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) * Random (Marvel Comics) * Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) * Hammerhead Noir (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) * Android 16 (Dragon Ball Z) * Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) * Mecha Frieza (Super Dragon Ball Z) * Dr. Kochin (Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest) * Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Dark Samus (Metroid) * Steel Clan (Gargoyles) * Coldstone (Gargoyles) * Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) * Synthroid (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Vash the Stampede (Trigun) * Mega Man (Mega Man Classic) * Mega Man X (Mega Man X) * MegaMan Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) * Protoman (Mega Man) * Bass (Mega Man) * Duo (Mega Man) * Zero (Mega Man X/Zero) * Jolly Roger (Pirates of the Caribbean Online) * KGBeast (DC Comics) * Cyborg (DC Comics) * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * Franky (One Piece) * Lawrence Barrett (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) * Odd Della Robbia (Code Lyoko) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Blade (Marvel Comics) * Shortfuse the Cybernik (Sonic the Comic) * Commander Brutus (Sonic the Comic) * Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) * Dr. Zachary (Sonic the Comic) * Gargomon (Digimon) * Crimson Commando (Marvel Comics) * E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) * E-102 Gamma (Sonic the Hedgehog) * roger thornton (dome of life) * Franklin(hunter x hunter) * Riderman (Kamen Rider) Gallery Commander Brutus Gunarm.jpg|Commander Brutus (Sonic the Comic) has a raygun in place of a right hand. Vash Angel Arm.jpg|Vash the Stampede's (Trigun) Angel Arm. Ultimate Humungousaur Missile.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur's (Ben 10) bio-missile launcher/gatling gun. Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|The Arm Cannon is Samus Aran's (Metroid) primary weapon. Cyborg Sonic Cannon.png|Cyborg (DC Comics/Teen Titans) using his Sonic Cannon. Jolly Roger Pirates.jpg|Jolly Roger (Pirates of the Caribbean) has a pistol-like weapon for a right hand. Kochin Gun.png|Dr. Kochin's (Dragon Ball Z) machine gun arm. KGBeast Gun.jpg|The KGBeast (DC Comics) has a machine gun for a left hand. Random.jpg|Random (Marvel Comics) creates a gun out of his hand. X-Buster.jpg|X (Megaman X series) preparing a charge shot. Z-Buster.jpg|Zero (Megaman X series) with his Z-buster as his seconderay weapon. franklin.jpg|Franklin(hunter x hunter) Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Generation Category:Appearance Alteration